


"I Love Him"

by Youngbloodkralie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbloodkralie/pseuds/Youngbloodkralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alex wanted was for them to have a peaceful first date. Clearly that was way too much to ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love Him"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of gaining 200 followers on Tumblr!  
> http://youngbloodkralie.tumblr.com/  
> ^My tumblr

_Alex Kralie and Jay Merrick had been a couple for about a month when they finally went on their first date (which consisted of them having a very late night picnic at a wooded area that Alex was highly interested in and would have used for_ Marble Hornets _but there were a few things wrong with it). Being the classy asshole Alex was, he was obviously wearing his striped sweatshirt on this date. He didn’t feel as though clothes would impress Jay (which was highly true, Jay couldn’t care less). Alex was relieved when he saw that Jay was also wearing what he’d normally wear- his sweatshirt and hat._

_“So, am I dating you or the hat?” Alex teased lightly as Jay approached him._

_Jay rolled his eyes. “The hat of course. Why would you be dating me?”_

_Alex cracked a smile. “I doubt you want me to make a speech.”_

_Jay made a face. “Please don’t. You’d ruin it anyway with your stupid little comments in between. ‘_ I care about you Jay. I mean not that I wouldn’t. I am dating you after all.’ _” He mocked lightly._

_It was Alex’s turn to eye roll. “I would never say that.” He paused, seeing the you’re-so-full-of-shit look Jay was giving him. “Alright alright. Maybe I’d say something like that.” He sighed heavily when Jay gave him another look. “Yes I’d say something like that.” He mumbled. “Since when do you know me so well, Jaybird?”_

_“Since forever, lil’ flower.” Jay smirked a little. “So. Why did you drag me out to here in the middle of the night?”_

_“Picnic.” He motioned to a blanket he’d set up in the grass where his camera also was. Alex then sat down and started pulling snacks out of the small basket._

_“How romantic.” Jay chimed as he sat by him, lightly kissing his cheek. A wide smile appeared on his face at the sight of Alex’s small smile that had shown up after._

_Alex handed him a bag of Sour Patch Kids. “Here.” He grinned at the sound of Jay’s laugh. “You should laugh more often.”_

_“So should you.”_

_“I do laugh.”_

_“So do I.”_

_“Not enough.” Alex grinned and pecked his lips. “You should also bring your lips closer. That would be very helpful.” He smirked even though he was convinced his heart would beat right out of his chest._

_Jay laughed again. “Well if it’s helpful…” He moved in and soon his lips were on Alex’s again, his arms draping over his shoulders._

_Alex couldn’t fit the stupid grin on his face, his hands sliding to the small of Jay’s back as his thumbs gently pressed into his back. “Very helpful.” He whispered softly, his eyes sparkling mischievously._

_After they’d finished eating the majority of the snacks, Alex pulled Jay down onto his chest. Jay let out a small breathy laugh, resting his ear over his heartbeat._

_Alex swallowed a little nervously at that, his heart racing. Once he felt the gentle slowed breathing of his boyfriend, he genuinely smiled. He adjusted his glasses before his body went stiff, fighting the urge to scramble up._

_A bit away, a tall faceless figure stood watching. “Jay.” Alex breathed, voice shaky. “Wake up.”_

_Jay stirred a little. “Huh?”_

_“Jay you have to go.” He said firmly to his best ability, his eyes never leaving the tall figure that he’d seen a couple times before._

_Jay sat up, looking at him. “Why?”_

_Alex finally looked at him, getting up and pulling him with. “I just uh. Have a few things to check out. There were a few things here I saw that looked cool.” He lied, hoping Jay would believe him._

_Jay stared at him suspiciously. “Okay…” He murmured softly._

_Alex bit his lip and kissed him briefly. “Night, Jaybird.” He whispered._

_Jay sighed. “Night, lil’ flower.” He paused before walking away._

_Alex let out a sigh and looked over, the faceless creature in a suit still there. “Hey asshole.” He hissed. “You leave my Jaybird alone. He’s done nothing to you. And neither have I. Even so, he doesn’t deserve your sorry ass following him as well. He doesn’t need to be paranoid like I am because it seems like everytime I turn around, you’re there. ” His eyes narrowed as he moved closer. “As long as I’m around, you don’t go near him. If you need someone, use me.”_

_The faceless man didn’t respond, just standing there._

_Alex’s eyes narrowed further. “I swear to fucking God if you get close like that again, you’ll pay.” He paused. “I love him.” He said defiantly, blinking a few times as he had never told Jay that. “So if you need some sort of puppet, I’ll do it. Just leave him alone.”_

_Within a few moments, Alex blacked out and crumpled to the floor._

_After about an hour passed, Alex awoke and got up. The faceless man was gone. He went to the picnic area silently and packed things up before grabbing the camera and shutting it off._

 

_After quite sometime, Jay had finally gotten to see Alex again for the first time since then. Alex had wanted him to have some tapes that he assumed was of Marble Hornets._

_“Burn them.”_

 

Jay sat at his camera, staring at the screen. “What…” He mumbled, rewinding and rewatching the last part of the tape.

“Jay..?” A sleepy voice could be heard from the second bed in the hotel room. “What are you doing..?”

“Go back to sleep, Tim.” He murmured softly, fighting the urge to cry or scream at Alex being so…so…stupid.

“Are you watching those tapes without me?” Tim sat up from his spot.

“Go back to sleep, Tim.” He said again. A heavy sigh was heard from the second bed in the room before heavy breathing was heard. “Damn it…” Jay whispered softly. “That wasn’t long before he had me pick up those tapes…” He said in realization.

Jay rewound it again.

“I love him.”

Rewind.

“I love him.”

Rewind.

“I love him.”

 

“I love you too, lil’ flower.”

 

 


End file.
